The Black Thorn
by The Sparkling Cherub
Summary: Hunter Dawson is a 16yr old boy. He has a great and perfect life with the girl of his dreams. But when a family of vampires come to town, things get a little strange. Everyone around Hunter have secrets they are keeping away. What secrets will Hunter find out about them? Who is hiding them? Things are about to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Thorn**

**Hi readers, my name is The Sparkling Cherub and welcome to my new story! I am also new to this site so it would be great if you guys could let me know how this chapter is. This chapter is more like a prologue, but it isn't. This chapter has more memory to it, so don't get upset that it wasn't the real story, yet. The real story begins next chapter. I just wanted all of you to get to know Hunter Dawson (the person who is narrating the story). He's my favorite character in this story. Don't worry, you'll get to know the others throughout the story. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Cherish your life**

When you are about to enter a world that no other human has been before. You just can't help but be curious. Everything seems fine at the start. But when things start to change and people become nothing of what you have known them for, you start to have the feeling you are not going to have the life you've expected. Everything will change.

Hi, I'm Hunter Dawson and welcome to my life. I have to say, I love my life.I have amazing friends. But unfortunately my life has changed since "they" came to town. We'll get to "them" later, but for now let's begin where my life was NOT a horrible time for me. It was just an ordinary life, with ordinary friends and family, and an ordinary life as a teenager.

I have a girlfriend, her name is Abigail Ross. Abigail is an amazingly kind person. She has gorgeous long wavy brownish-black locks of hair. Her eyes are shimmering light blue and her skin is a beautiful shade of tan. Whenever I'm around her she gives me butterflies in my stomach. She melts my heart when she smiles at me, or just smile in general. She always has a sweet scent of perfume. She's like an angel that has fallen from heaven.

Abigail and I are sixteen. We've been together for a year and a half now. I love her so much. She's always kind and happy. Whenever she is sad, I'm there to comfort her. I will not let anything happen to her. Even if that means I have to sacrifice my time to be with her when she needs help. I couldn't be any happier with her. It just breaks my heart when I see her falling apart over painful injuries and sadness of her troubled times. When I met Abigail, I knew she was the one for me. She is my soul mate.

_ As I was sitting at my desk writing what the teacher was putting on the board, I heard the door open and the principle was calling the teacher over. The class turned to see what was going on then went right back to what they were doing. Right then when she walked in, I turned over and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The teacher introduced the class to her. "Attention class!" the class stopped talking and looked over at the teacher. " This is Abigail Ross," he pointed to the girl that had walked in and the class stared at her. " she will be in our class from now on, so be good to her." he sat her in the desk in front of me._

_ Abigail turned and looked at me. Her eyes we so beautiful, it was like I was in a trance just looking at her. I snapped out of it when she started talking," Hello, I'm Abigail. And you are?". I smiled "Hi, I'm Hunter.". We shook hands and talked for awhile until the bell rang and class was over. I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice us talking the whole time._

_ As lunch came around I sat at my normal table with my friends. When Abigail came in she immediately saw me and started coming towards my table. I waved at her and patted the empty seat next to me. She sat down and I introduced her to my friends. " Guys this is Abigail," they all looked at her and smiled " she's new, Abigail these are my friends. This is Cory and Lydia O'Neill," I pointed at the two red-headed siblings. " These three are the Roscoe kids, Mitchell, Julian, and Heidi," I pointed at the three Blondes. As I pointed at the last four kids at the table, she already knew them. " Oh, I've met these four already, Rebecca Fisher is in my math class, Leah Smith is in my art class, and Dakota Foster and Damon Hart are in my science class." she smiled and waved at everyone as we got to know her and she got to know us._

_ The next few weeks were amazing with her around. After a month or so past, Abigail and I become a couple. My brother Asher was always out with our friends so Abigal had not met him, yet. Abigail met him the second week after she came to our school. She met my parents and I met hers. Her parents were very kind and her mother always baked sweets, so she'll always have cookies or brownies every time Abigail brought friends over. I even met her little sister Tami. Tami was adorable. She always wanted me to play games with her every time I came over._

_ One day I asked Abigail out on a date and we went on a picnic. We went to the open field and sat under a single tree that gave a lot of shade from the sun. "This is beautiful." she said sitting down on the picnic blanket. I opened up the picnic basket pulling out all the food. Wow this looks good, as I pulled out some homemade bread and a homemade casserole I looked at Abigail "This looks delicious.". " My mom made them, she use to run a bakery shop. She made all the breads. They were as amazing as they are now.". She starts stuffing some in my mouth "Here try some.". She giggles cause of the way I reacted. I start laughing and swallow the rest of the bread that was in my mouth " They are amazing!" I looked at her wide-eyed and sarcastically said "I need the secret recipe!"._

_ After awhile of playing in the field we headed over to my house. It's a pretty decent house. Not too big and not too small. It was comfortable. It had a huge patio in the backyard. I escorted Abigail to the patio, even though it was dark out, the date isn't over until we have a night of gazing at stars. We walked down three steps and down a little farther in the backyard. We picked a spot to lay down and started a game, who ever could find the big dipper and little dipper first wins. I searched the sky and saw it first. " I see it!" I laughed as she pretended to pout about losing._

_ I gazed in her eyes and she looked back with a smile on her face. I took my hand and caressed her cheek as she held my hand in the process. As I leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes and I closed mine. Fireworks started going off in my mind as our lips touched. I kept my hand on her cheek and she moved in closer. After several breaths of air, we separated and smiled at each other. I love this girl. She has made my life so much easier and happier. _

_ Later on I gave her a goodbye kiss as she was leaving and stood there waving at her parents, then waving to her. She waved back and blew me a kiss. I caught it and put it in my pocket. She giggled as I did that. She got in the car and then the car was off. I leaned on a column and crossed my arms. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking about the day I had. A couple of minutes later I opened my eyes smiling of that thought. I walked in the house getting ready for bed so I could start a fresh day and see Abigail and my friends in school. I was tired. My brother was in the kitchen getting a bedtime snack and my parents were in their bedroom watching their favorite show._

_ As I walked past the kitchen my brother stopped me. " What do you want, Asher?" I said as he looked at me and smirked. "Oh, nothing, just this." he waved an envelope in my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Wow is this what you wanted me for?" I said sarcastically and took the envelope. He laughed, but that didn't last long. He looked at the floor and his smile fell when he returned to the kitchen. Wow, what was that about? Is he going through something?Or was it something about the mail I got? I don't know, but I'll ask him about it tomorrow. As I was walking up the stairs I opened the envelope and read it, it said I was accepted for a scholarship for Journalism/Literature Arts. Yes! I've been waiting for this to come. Well looks like this is not the reason for Asher being all gloomy for some reason._

_ Even though I was still in tenth grade, I had straight A's in Literature Arts and was getting interviewed with a college that came to the school to find the best kids that should get scholarships. A couple of tenth graders and loads of Juniors and Seniors got interviewed. After the excitement, I went off to my room and sat the letter on my computer desk. I took off my clothes and put on my favorite pajama pants. It was a bit warm out so I went to bed shirtless. I didn't want to wake in sweat. As my head hit the pillow I was out. _

That was my favorite memory out of all. I met Abigail, had amazing times with her, and got accepted to Literature Arts College. I was very happy that year. The most happy I've ever been. But, eventually happy moments don't last a lifetime. They need to be cherished and loved cause if you don't have the happy memories, you'll just get depressed and forget about the world and just want to be alone. It may not happen to everyone, but some just get that way and start disliking the life they have. That's how I got one time. I don't know why, but I just went through a phase. It's over now, but just wait, it's bound to happen again.

Sometimes you just got to be more secure of your surroundings. And cherish the life you have. Someday, something might happen and change that life. So, don't forget to enjoy your time while you have it, or you just might lose the one you got.

**I wonder who "they" are! What's going to happen? Is Asher alright? You'll soon figure that out next chapter. Stay alert for the next chapter if you liked this one. See you soon. Have a great day or goodnight if you are going to sleep. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I'm back. Since I have more time and nothing else to do. I've decided to make another chapter to The Black Thorn. Here is where the real excitement begins. well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Newcomers and Strange behavior**

"Hey Hunter! Come over here!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I looked over to find who was calling me. There she was. I walk over and embrace her in my arms. "Hey sweetie, how have you been?" It was a fresh year and we were juniors. Finally in eleventh grade. We are about half-way through the first semester, but not anywhere near second.

"I've missed you so much," Abigail told me as we were still hugging each other "I wish you could have came with me, but it was family only." I looked at her smiling. "It's ok." Abigail and her family had to go to their grandparents for Christmas. It was a family time, so with that meaning only family could go. They live far from our town, so I couldn't visit. Since vacation was over and we were back at school, we could finally be with each other again.

I'll just say it was sad to see her away for so long. I've missed her lots too. "Well we're back together again, aren't we?" I looked at her smiling. She holds me tighter and puts her head on my chest.

She looks up at me and for a moment, I could see happiness in her eyes. Then our lips met, which caught me off guard. But I immediately forgot about the world and it was only us two. She always seems to catch me off guard with her kisses and warms me with her hugs. She makes me feel good about myself.

"I love you." I whispered as we were still kissing in the cafeteria. "I love you too" she looked at me with truth to her words. She truly does love me and me to her.

No one seems to mind us. They all think we are a cute and happy couple. Except the girls and guys who are jealous of us, which doesn't bother me unless they get in the way and try to separate us, then it's a problem.

The bell rings and we hold hands walking to our classes. As soon as we reach our class we separate and go opposite rooms of each other. She blows me a kiss and I catch it, this time putting on my chest. We whisper "I love you" to each other and move on our way.

Later that day I walk Abigail home. Once we reach her house I kiss her goodbye and wave hello to Tami. As I walk down the street I could hear nothing but car honks from a distance and breezing wind.

I finally reach my house. I could see a truck parked two houses over from mine. There were a couple of men carrying furniture into the house, well more like mansion cause that place was huge. Bigger than mine.

As I walk past the house going towards mine I could see and feel eyes of the family staring in my direction. Weird. Just not creepy at all. All i though in my head was, _keep walking and don't stare back. _

I finally reached my house and I just quickly walked inside. I started looking out the window staring at the family. All of them were pale. They all had either brown or black hair and blue eyes. Only one stood out of all. She had bright violet eyes and pale blonde hair. She looked completely different from the others.

I decided, after a few moments of checking out the new family, I headed up to my room. I set my math and literature arts books on the computer desk, looks like I have lots to do. I took my hoodie off and threw over the back of my computer chair.

I'll get to my homework tomorrow since there is no school and I don't have anything to do then. As of for now, I'm going to hang with Cory, Mitch, and Julian. Damon and Dakota were busy and the girls were having a slumber party. It was the weekend, so there was no school for us. Gives me more time to chill.

Going over to my bed, I plopped down on the mattress and dialed the guys up to talk and see what they are doing so we can head out for a guys night.

After several rings someone finally answered "Hello?". I looked at the ceiling and said, "Hey Cory, ready for tonight?". "Yes I am. Just got to grab a couple of things at the store for my mom and I'll be over." He said quickly as I heard his mother in the background shouting at him to get going.

"I'll see you later then. Bye." He said before hanging up. I got up off my bed and headed for the stairs. I walked in the kitchen and saw Asher sitting at the table playing on his phone. "Asher would you like to come out on a guys night with us?" I asked him cause he seems to be in the dump lately and rarely got out anymore.

"Sure," he said looking up off his phone at me "I wouldn't mind at all. What time?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds and said "around six o'clock.". He looked at down back at his phone and said "Alright, let me know when we are about to leave, ok?" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink "Yes. I will.". I walked off into the living room and sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Once six o'clock came around I was ready and the boys were here and we were off to do our thing.

As we were leaving I could feel strange vibes coming from the house that the new family just moved in. This place was creepy and I tried to avoid it as much as I can. And it was hard to avoid. I don't know why but it feels like you are so curious you just have to get closer and closer till you understand. And soon enough I might pull a stupid move and attempt to understand what is making this all of a sudden strange behavior come through.

And suddenly, as we passed a dark alley way, I feel a presence, more like a deadly one.

**Well that's not strange. What is this deadly presence? we will have to see next chapter. See you later and stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of The Black Thorn. This chapter will be more talkitive and described more than what i've been doing. I hope this makes it better understanding, or at least better described as to what the characters are doing. And I want you guys to help me through this and review so can get your opinions, just so I know you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Dead Files**

I looked deeper into the alley way, but I saw nothing. My brother and our friends were just staring at me like something was wrong. And there was just darkness. I didn't know why it felt so strange and deadly down that alley. Oh, I guess it's probably just in my mind and nothing is really there. Or maybe cause it's a dark alley. And suddenly, I see a body.

"Hey guys," everyone stares at me and I look at the body laying down by a dumpster "there's a dead body in the alley way!". A dead body! Wow, I didn't expect that. We rarely get murders around here. Only in the city area of our town does.

"Oh my god, really?" Cory said sickly. "Yes I see right there. It's over by the dumpster." I said walking over to it. Oh this is gross. How did this happen? I got a closer look at the body "Whoa, how did he get two holes in his neck?" I looked at the guys "Do you think he could have killed himself with a carving fork? Or someone else killed him with one?". There was no way someone would kill themselves like this.

"I don't know." Mitch said looking disgusted. Cory didn't even look at the body. He has always been the kind of person who will puke at a sight like this. The body was cold and pale. What could have done this?

"Well whatever happened, we should call 911 and tell then about it." Asher said pulling out his phone.I shook my head "yes" at him and he started dialing.

After a few rings someone answered. "Hello, 911 at your service. How may I help you?" I heard the woman on the other line say.

Asher was staring at the body wide-eyed and said "Oh yes, me, my brother and our friends were on our way to a club and we passed by an alley way and found a dead body. We were just wondering if you could send someone over and check it out. It looks pretty bad.".

I heard the woman say "Alright, tell me where you are and I will send someone down for you." Asher told her where we were and he thanked her and hung up.

"Well I guess we should wait until they arrive and tell them what we saw." Julian said with concern.

Mitch glared at Julian "I guess we might have to. Cause look.". Mitch pointed at the cop cars that were pulling up to where we were. I'm guessing they were close by when the call came through.

"That was fast!" Cory said in shock.

The cops came out of the car and walked up to us. "Hello kids. How are you all tonight?".

"Good." We muttered as the cops stopped in front of us.

One of the cops looked at me and asked "So where is this body you guys found?". I pointed to where the body is and they walked over and examined it. After awhile of answering questions, we were free to go.

As we walked up the street, I took a quick glance back at the scene. Man, what could be the cause of that? I was so curious.

We soon ended up in front of the club. One after another, the bouncer let us in the club.

"Whoa, this...is...awesome!" Cory said in excitement. This was his first club he has been to.

A woman with a waitress outfit on and a tray of shrimp and cocktail sauce came by and asked if we wanted any. Julian and Cory were the only one who grabbed some. I didn't want any. Mitch and Asher didn't like shrimp. But Mitch sure did like the looks of that woman, cause he were drooling over her.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. We all separated as we went to the dance floor. There were a a lot of people there. But that was just on the dance floor. There were even more around on chairs at the tables and stools by the bar area.

Asher and Cory walked off. They sat down at a table closest so that we still knew where they were.

After a while of dancing I decided to sit by Asher and Cory. But there was only Cory sitting by himself. I sat down at the empty seat next to him.

"Where is Asher?" I asked worriedly. Cory looked at me blankly with his hand on his chin and elbow on the table. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head "He went to get a drink and didn't come back."

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Giving up, I got up off the chair and went looking for him.

After looking around the whole club I still didn't find him. The club was closing and everyone was leaving. As we walked outside I could see Asher making his way to us.

I looked at him with anger "Where the hell have you been? I looked all over the club for you!".

Asher stopped in front of us and put his hands up sarcastically "I was just with a girl. No big deal."

I yelled at him "Um...Yes it is a big deal! You just can't leave without saying something! I was worried you might have died or something!"

He looked at me with sorry in his expression. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But I forget about a lot of things and besides I have not been out in a year. I was craving some nightlife that I completely forgot you were going to be this way. Sorry."

I calmed down and put a hand on his shoulder "How was she?" I smirked at him.

He smiled and laughed putting his head down. He thought and spilled out the words. He looked at me in a happy and loving expression "She is amazing.". I smiled at him and he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh my god Hunter! No! I didn't do that!" He said laughing. "Nothing like that happened between us. We just talked." he looked at the ground smiling. "I know I just met her, But...I think I love her."

I had the biggest smirk on my face. He has a soul mate. I can tell by the way she makes him feel. And they just met. It's like when I found my Abigail.

I yawned. "Well we should get going. I am exhausted."

The guys went home and my brother and I starting walking down our street. As we passed the house I got a huge chill go up and down my spine. Whoa, was it cold or just me? I stopped and looked at Asher. He immediately stopped when he noticed me not moving.

I turn from him to the house. He looks at what I was looking at and said something. "What is with you and getting weird when by the house all the time?" I stare at him "I don't know. It's just a feeling I hope to get rid of and move on. But for some reason I can't help but stare and wonder."

He pulled me towards our house and once we got inside he started asking questions. "Do you know anything about them?" I looked at him wide-eyed "No, why?"

He looks out the window at the house "Cause I also get those feelings when I'm around the house. Plus..." He stared at me "I seen what they have done and it wasn't pretty."

What does he mean? What did he see? He motioned me to the window.

I walked over and he pointed out where he saw it and explained to me what happened. And you won't believe what I just heard.

** So what do you think about this? And what did Asher explain to Hunter? Well, I guess we'll have to wait for next chapter. See you later and please review. I need some inspiration to keep writing. Thank you and see you next chapter. Bye. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello and welcome back. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I would really like some feedback and see what you guys are thinking about the story, If I need more details, more excitement, or if you want you guys can even give me ideas and I will try my best to get your ideas up. Just let me know and I'll try. This chapter is a bit lengthy so, yea. Thanks for reading this story and also reading my note (if you even read this). Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

I stood there in horror and shock as Asher told me what he saw. "Why didn't you tell me this before when we were there?" I asked in a angry yet shockingly voice. Asher looked at me straight in the eye and said "Because it was all straight out horrifying and strange to see him dead when I just saw him an hour before we left. I didn't expect that!".

In case you are wondering what Asher told me and desperately craving some answers. Well, what happened was. Asher told me he saw that dead guy in the alley way an hour before we left. And what he saw happen was the guy snooping around in the DeVane's yard. And in case you are wondering, the DeVane family are the new people that came to town. The ones that stared at me as I walked past their house. Anyway, when the guy was snooping he went through the side of the house. Soon enough when Asher was about to look away from the window, he saw the guy run from the side of the house and to the gate. Well, unfortunately the guy just vanished into thin air. Asher said there was a gust of wind with a tint of brown and black before he vanished.

It was all kinda weird to hear my brother explain to me what he saw out this very window and pointed at that very spot. And at the exact moment I was still looking out the window, I saw one of the DeVane siblings walking to the gate.

"Where is he going?" Asher asked not looking away from the window.

I was closely observing the guy as he walked through the gate and down the street. "I don't know, but they seem like strange people. Do you think they could have killed the man in that alley?" I asked curiously.

Asher turned from the window and started walking to the living room with me following behind. "They could have, but we don't know that." Asher said as we passed by the stairs. It was true, we couldn't say it was them because it could have been anybody.

We ended up in the living room and Asher plopped down on the couch. "What should we do?".

"We should stay low and observe them. Make sure they aren't the ones doing all of this.". Seriously, ever since they came there has been lots of murder cases and missing people. I don't know about you, but I am going to figure this out one way or another.

Asher nodded in agreement. I sure hope this goes well, or else we are dead meat. They could probably kill us with a machete or a chainsaw. It would be like a horror movie. Like Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Friday the 13th. I really wouldn't want to end up like those teenagers.

"We will have to be extra careful we don't get caught alright." I looked at him seriously and pointing a finger at him sarcastically. He just laughed and started flipping through channels.

I caught him one day trying to sneak in our parents secret office. It was kinda funny seeing him try to open the lock but failed each time. Our parents are like scientists, as they say, and don't want us getting injured. Trust me, what they say goes unless you want to end up in a grave.

"Well, I am tired. I'll be in bed." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Night." Asher said with his legs stretched out on the couch and arm over the back. "Don't let the bed bugs bite.".

I headed upstairs and straight to bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

As soon as morning came and light came in the slightest crack of the curtains and my alarm went off. I pressed snooze and got up stretching my whole body. It felt pretty good. It was nine o'clock in the morning. I don't like sleeping until like twelve in the afternoon.

I got up and went to the bathroom taking a long soothing fresh shower. After I got out I went to my room and dried off. I slid some dark blue jeans and a plain white t on. It was chilly out so I put on a grey light jacket with a hood on. I put on my favorite black converse shoes and headed out.

As I walked down the street I heard nothing but the wind breezing. It was blowing my dark brown hair. I had a lot of hair. But not to were I could have a ponytail. And it was sided to the right.

It really bothered me when the wind blew my hair cause it would get in my eyes. But got use to it after awhile. I have my dad's eyes. My dad has navy blue eyes, mine were lighter than his.

I headed down toward Abi's house. As soon as I was about to reach her house I heard a huge _bang_. It came from behind me. I looked around and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulder. "Probably a cat chasing a squirrel or something." I muttered.

"Hunter!" I heard light footsteps running my way. As soon as I turned back around to see who was coming, I was being embraced with a warm and familiar body.

"Hey Abi, how are you?" I said putting my arms around her waist.

She pulls away and looks at me with a smile "I'm great. The girls and I were about to go to the mall. Wanna come?".

"Sure. Why not. I would love to hang out with my girl and her friends." I said putting an arm around her as we walked toward her car.

She gave a quick peck on my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked as we were a few inches away from the car.

"Nothing," she looked at me smiling "just felt like giving you a kiss on the cheek."

"Well, ok then, fine with me." I said as I lifted her up, holding her bridal style. She started giggling and put her arms around my neck.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed back. After a couple of seconds I set her down and our lips broke away.

"Alright come on you two. We are ready to go." Lydia said laughing.

Abigail and I smiled at each other and got in the car. I was a gentleman and held the door open till everyone was in and as soon as I got in and shut the door, the car was off. The whole ride we listened to music and the girls sang to it. They even tried getting me to sing.

It was fun hanging with them even though we didn't even reach the mall. A half hour later we reached the mall and Leah parked the car far from the mall. It was basically the only parking spot left.

We got out of the car and headed to the doors. The mall was huge. It had like hundreds of stores in it. And they were packed. The mall was big even when there was a lot of people here, we still could get through easily without getting stuck in the huge crowd.

After all that we finally reached a more quiet and less crowded part of the mall. As we were walking through, passing stores we could see Dakota and Cory. They saw us and started walking towards us.

Leah went straight for Dakota and hugged him. Heidi went to Cory and he put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Dakota and Leah both have brown hair but Dakota has blonde streaks going through his. He has orange eyes with a tint of yellow. No, they aren't contacts. He was born with them. It was unique, like the DeVane girl with violet eyes. I don't know their names yet so I can't tell you which one it is.

Leah has brown eyes. Her hair is straight and long, very long. Dakota has ponytail hair, its not shoulder length but close and long enough for a ponytail, which he has on now. Dakota has tan skin and Leah is African-American. Both her and Dakota are dating.

Cory and Heidi also go out. Cory has short red hair. It looks orange more than red, but they call them red heads anway, and he has brown eyes. Both him and Heidi are palish skinned. Heidi has shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes.

There is also Lydia and Rebecca with us. Their boyfriends aren't here. Lydia goes out with Julian and Rebecca goes out with Mitchell. Lydia looks like Cory but has green eyes and long curly hair. Julian and Mitchell have blonde hair like Heidi, but Mitchell has a darker shade of blonde. They both have blue greenish eyes.

Last but not least, Rebecca. She has black hair but in certain angles of light, it looks like a dark blue. She dyed it to look that way. It looks pretty neat. She has greyish eyes. She is Hispanic and has a tan color to her.

Alright, anyway back to where we were. As we reached to store the girls wanted to go to. Us guys, Dakota, Cory and I, went to the store closest to them. It was a shoe store. I could actually use a pair or two.

I chose a new pair of light grey flat nikes and a pair of converse that were cyan blue with some grey and white. It also had a black skull with dark grey chains. They looked awesome.

After all the shopping, we all headed out our separate ways. Lydia went with Cory in his car and they were dropping off Rebecca and going home, Heidi went with Leah and Dakota to hang at her place, and Abi dropped me off and went home.

As soon as I got to the house, I asked Asher if he found anything suspicious. He said he didn't find anything.

A couple of weeks passed with each day Asher and I looking for clues and found a couple things out about them. They always wore sunglasses. I don't know why that would be anything towards the deaths. But, they wore them all the time when they were out in the sun. It was weird, cause they would wear them even if it was cloudy out. Maybe they like sunglasses?

They also were out almost all night! I mean yea, people go out for a night, but not as long and constant as these guys. They are out every night. They could be doing their dirty work at that time, ya know. Also you could sometimes see them bringing these strange bags into the house. Almost like body bags? Maybe they are.

We also found some other little things, but there is too much to say. I would literally talk about it all day if I could. I just don't know what to say. This is all weird. Especially the part about them always growling at each other. Yes, growling.

_Beep beep beep beep_

What the hell? What is that noise?

_Beep beep beep beep_

I open my eyes. "Oh it's my alarm clock" I said rubbing my eyes. "Ugh. Why am I so tired?" I yawned.

It's only nine in the morning. I always get up at this time. Maybe its because I am sick. I was sick for two days already. I had the sniffles and a bad cough. I also had a massive headache, but at least that's clearing up.

Everyone is also acting strange for some reason. Dakota and Leah always either leave or never come with us to hang out during full moons, but they always do that ever since we met them. My parents are never around anymore. They are always on trips and say they will come back when they are done. And finally, Asher. He is always going out with this girl. He never does this. Maybe it's the girl he met at the club?

He does love her. I can tell. I am glad he found someone that could keep him in his good mood and not his gloomy one.

Asher said her name was Larissa. He doesn't know her last name yet. I hope she isn't a DeVane. I don't want my brother to get hurt. I worry about him cause he's my brother and even though he is a bit nerve racking, I still love him.

I got up out of the bed to go get something to eat. It was Wednesday, so I am staying home. I missed the last two days also. That's how sick I am. I can barely smell anything out of my nose. My throat is so sore and I still got that darn headache. It still hurts like hell, but it's getting better. And the sneezing, oh...my...god...was it annoying. I would sneeze every five minutes. I was in horrible shape.

As I walked down the stairs I heard a loud scream. I was the only one home cause Asher was at school and my parents were on their trip.

The scream was faint but loud enough for me to hear. It sounded like it came from a couple of houses away, but not too far cause how in the world would I hear that if it was that far.

I ignored it and moved on. What if it was in my head? People would think I am nuts if I told them I heard something and it wasn't real.

This time the scream was even louder. "What the fuck!" I quietly said to myself. My head still hurt and with that scream it hurt even worse. "What he hell is going on?"

I walked to a window and look around seeing nothing but houses, swaying bushes and trees. Was it coming from a distance in the forest behind us or one of the houses? I slowly headed toward the living room to call 911, but I was slow like an old person who needs a walker.

I don't know what it was, but the last thing I heard was a blood gurgling scream. Then all of a sudden, I fell to the floor in front of the front door. The last thing I saw was the front door opening. Then I was out cold.

**What were the screams and where were they coming from? Is Hunter going to be alright? You will have to see next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks and see you later. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, welcome. I will just like to say thank you Tristen for reviewing and I am glad you are liking my FanFic. You made me happy and I'd like to thank you so very much for that. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and as always, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Connecting pieces to a puzzle**

I felt cold. I felt light-headed. I felt sick. I felt...alone.

I woke up in a strange dark room. It was gloomy. Where am I? What happened? The room was empty There was only me. I was alone and afraid. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

My body hurt. I looked around and saw a door. I walked over and opened it. The knob was rusty. As I opened the door, it squeaked. As I stepped out into what seems like an endless hallway, I could see...nothing. Nothing but old walls and no doors or paintings. Just an old empty hallway. Similar to the room.

Where the hell am I? I started walking down the hallway. It seems to never end. Where am I going? Why am I here? The only thing going through my head were questions.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

All I could here were constant beeps after another. Each time the beep getting louder and faster.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Suddenly, I could see a dim light at the end of the hallway. I walked towards it. It got brighter as I got closer and the beeping got even louder and faster.

I woke up panting and sweating. My heart felt like it was racing a marathon. What the hell is happening to me? Where am I now? I looked at my surroundings.

It looks like I'm in a hospital. There were nurses and doctors holding me down. I was still panting. The heart monitor was going crazy. After a couple seconds later, I calmed down and my heart rate and panting slowed down. Everything went normal.

All that was left of the nurses and doctors, was one. I tried speaking, but I couldn't find any words to say.

The doctor knew what I was trying to say and said "Don't worry. You are fine. You are at a hospital, everything is fine". He pulled out a clipboard and started asking questions. "Ok, shake your head yes or no to the questions. And when you can be able to speak to me, I'll ask you other questions. Ok?"

I looked at him and shook my head yes.

"Alright, good. Well, my name is Doctor. Forester and I'll be here a couple times a day to check on you. You'll be here for a week until we could get you all feeling better. We will also run some tests on you to see what could have caused you to black out." He said in a friendly voice.

I looked at him and shook my head in approval.

He smiled and started asking questions "Did you take any drugs or prescriptions?".

I shook my head no.

He wrote on his clipboard and continued "Do you have any problems or have any allergies?"

I shook my head yes.

He wrote on his clipboard again "Alright. What is the problem and/or allergy?"

I tried speaking, and finally found words to speak "I have asthma...and I am also allergic to bees."

He wrote on the clipboard for the last time. He got up and thanked me before leaving.

I looked up at the ceiling hoping to get out sooner. I hear the door open. I looked over and saw a nurse come in, followed by my friends Julian and Cory, also Lydia and Abigail.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

Cory looked at me and said "Wow you look horrible.".

I frowned sarcastically and laughed "I know."

"I wish I could see Damon, I haven't heard from him in two weeks. Anybody know where he is or what's going on?" They all shook their heads 'no'.

"Where are the others?" I said curiously. Abigail sat next to me on the bed and put a hand on mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"They said they will come by later since only 4 people could come at a time." Julian said taking a seat in the comfy hospital chair. I knew they were comfortable cause I sat in one before. They were so soft.

Lydia sat on his lap and put an arm around him "How are you? Did they say what happened?"

"No actually, all I heard was that I blacked out. They don't know why. Neither do I." I looked at everybody one after another "So, do any of you by any chance know what happened to me? Anything at all?"

Abigail looked down "No." she looked like she was about to cry but stopped herself from it. She looked back up at me and said "We thought you were going to die. We heard the monitor beeping rapidly and doctors and nurses rushing to your room. We were scared. I love you Hunter." She started hugging me. "I don't know what I'll do without you." she said crying this time.

"Don't worry Abi." I said petting her hair with one hand and holding her with another. "I'm fine. I'm still here, aren't I?"

She broke away sniffing and calming down. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "I love you so much. You know that right?" She said holding my hand tight.

"Yes. And I love you too." I said touching her cheek with my right hand.

All of a sudden a nurse came in, indicating that they have to leave. They all said their good-byes and left.

The week went by pretty fast. Each day my friends would visit me and each day I got better. I was able to get out o the hospital. When I went outside I could smell the fresh air. My nose finally cleared up. My throat wasn't sore and my headache was gone. I felt much better.

Cory brought me home. As soon as I got into the house I was greeted by Asher.

"Hey, you look better." Asher said as he led me to the living room. "Here take a seat."

He was my brother, so of course he was going to take care of me. Unless he was an evil little shit, then he wouldn't.

"Thanks Ash. I really appreciate you looking after me, but I'm fine now." I said honestly.

"Well to be sure, I will pretend to be a doctor." he said sarcastically and laughing.

I laughed at his remark "Ok, fine." I said in surrender.

Later on that day, Asher and I were on the prowl looking to suspicious activity. We were like detectives. We were on a roll with finding out clues. But for some reason, we found nothing at all.

As soon as we were about to give up for the day, we heard a scream. A familiar one too. Well to me it was. It was loud but faint. Why is there screaming again?

I turned to Asher wide-eyed "Where is that coming from? And who is it?" I asked very curiously. I seem to be curious a lot.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Asher pointed at the direction towards the DeVane house.

"I will have to check it out another time cause look." I pointed at one of the DeVane brothers I assume. He looked a bit young to be a father. He started making his way towards the bush we were hiding in. My heart was racing. I guess he heard us ruffling through the leaves of the bush.

Suddenly someone came out and told him to get inside. "Jesse, Dad needs you in here now!" Said the girl who was calling 'Jesse' inside.

"Alright, let's go, it's clear." Asher said quietly. We were hiding behind a bush near the house. So it was best that we leave than get caught.

We quickly and stealthy ran to our house. As soon as we reached it, we ran straight inside without looking back. I locked the door and sighed "That was close."

It was dark out so we got away a little easier.

"Alright, lets stay away from the house for a little while. Till they think everything is fine. Ok?" Asher said sitting down on the couch.

"Yes." I said sitting next to him.

Asher looked at me "I wonder what their dad needed them for."

"Probably family business?" I guessed.

"Or maybe they were planning another attack?" Asher said jokingly.

Everything was becoming easier to figure out. They always have a bag full of whatever it is with them. They always wore sunglasses. Probably to hide their identity? There is always screaming coming from their direction.

It all adds up. They have to be the ones killing those people.

** Do you guys think they were the ones killing those innocent people? Or was it something else? We will have to see next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day. Please review! Bye. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter. This one is kinda long. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I like seeing all the views, but I am not getting much reviews. I would really hope you guys could do so. It would really help me out. I need the proof that you are looking foward to seeing what might happen. Please review! I would appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 6: Full Moon**

I am very cold and my body hurts.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I took a close look at my surroundings. "Oh, this place again." I rolled my eyes and got up off the wooden floor.

I seemed to dream about this place lately. Each dream becoming longer. I got further and further through the hall. And with each step I took I was getting closer and closer to an answer.

I opened the rusty, squeaky door and headed down the old and sturdy hall. I was still freaked out, no matter how many times I came here. I don't know why I end up with these realistic dreams.

I could touch, feel, smell, taste, and hear as if it were real! It's weird.

Each time I came to the dream, more and more things would be added. Doors, paintings, mirrors, ect. You get the point.

As I strode down the the dusty hall the floor creaked with each step I made. I felt like it would end up collapsing and send me to my death. Soon enough I could see a big black door in the distance. Well, that's new. It looked like one of those doors you would see in a castle. Tall and fancy.

I have a feeling that what's on the other side, isn't good. Well I will have to see in order to get some answers. And it's a dream, what harm could really happen?

Now, that I think about it. Would I get hurt? Or die?!

"Oh well, here goes nothing."I said to myself. As I opened the door, I could see light coming from inside. I already know what that means. "Seriously? Come on, I need to know what happens. I don't care if it's a dream, I need to know what's up with them. And now this! Great." I frowned. "Bye dream, I'll be back another time." I said sarcastically. I get them every night, I will definitely be back. You'll see.

I walked through the door and into the bright light. Then I woke up.

I looked around. I was home in my bedroom. I sighed. "What time is it?" I muttered to myself. I turned and looked at the alarm clock. 5 in the morning! Whoa, ok. Why am I awake so early?

"Really!" I sighed loudly. I plopped back into my pillow trying to fall back asleep. No sleep. I groaned angrily.

I was a bit moody lately. Happens every full moon, or at least close to a full moon. I would get grumpy and angry at whatever doesn't go right. I would get upset or very down in the dump at random times. Anything but happy or joy or love or any of that would happen, only angry, sad, grumpy and stuff like that. Maybe a little happiness, but not much. Don't know why. Just happens.

I could not sleep! I wasn't even tired. This also happens during that time. It was a pain in my ass. I hated full moons because of these assurances.

My brother was different on full moons too. Although, he is worse. He'll break someone's neck if they got on his nerves. Wouldn't want to be that person.

Seeming as though no sleep is coming any time soon, I decided to get up. Might as well as get ready early. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. A nice hot one in fact. After the shower I dried off and headed to my room with the towel around my waist. I put on very dark blue jeans, a black t, a grey buttoned down sweatshirt rolled up to my elbow, and my new matching grey nikey's. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Minty and fresh.

It was now only 6. Well now everyone will start getting up around this time for school, and work of course.

I went downstairs and into the living room. I sat down on the tan sofa and starting flipping through pages on a book. I love to read, and also write. I was more of a poem kinda person, but other books work too. I love them all.

As 7 came around It was time to start getting some breakfast. I could already smell the eggs and bacon my mom had on. Yes, they are back from their trip.

I walked into the kitchen and greeted my mom "Hey mom, smells good.". "Thanks honey, would you like some toast with your eggs and bacon?" she asked. "Yes, that would be great." I said taking out some orange juice.

I grabbed a glass and poured the orange juice. Once it filled to the top just right I put the orange juice away. Mom was about ready to take the eggs off and put the on the plate.

"So, mom, how was yours and dad's trip?" I asked taking a sip of OJ. She looked like she was going to drop the eggs on the floor. But luckily caught them.

"Oh it was good...ok...fine" she said quickly. "why do you ask?".

I looked wide-eyed at her "Geez mom, just wanted to know. That's all. It wasn't a serious question like 'Hey mom, I am getting married, is that ok?'. Calm down." I said worried about her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes...everything's fine sweetie." she said putting plates on the table.

Asher suddenly popped up in the kitchen "Morning.".

"Morning sweetheart" mom said in a sweet voice. "Want some eggs?".

Asher took his normal seat and sat down "I sure do, thanks mom.".

After everyone ate is was 8, so we had to hurry or will would be late. We had 20 minutes to get to school and it was a 12 minute walk. So we hurried out the door with our books and started walking down the street.

12 minutes later we reached the school parking lot. We walked up to our friends "Hey guys" Asher said hi-fiving them "how about that party Friday?!".

"I know, can't wait." Julian said as he was sitting on the trunk of his car. His car was a nice silver Camaro.

Lydia was sitting next to Julian with his arms around her. "I know right! There's going to be music, food, drinks, lots of people, and even a pool and hot tub!" she said excited.

"And me!" said a familiar deep voice.

"Oh...my...god...look who's alive guys!" I said sarcastically.

Every one of us looked at him. The tall, tan, hazel brown eyed, black haired and 18yr old...Damon Hart. You can say he looks like a playboy model. All the girls loved him.

"Hey, where have you been all this time? Getting arrested for having kicking someones ass cause you slept with their girl?" Mitch laughed.

Damon hit him up side the head "No.". Everyone laughed except Mitch.

He rubbed his head "Hey!".

"Not my fault! There was a spider on your head. It could have bitten you and we would have to haul your fat ass to the hospital." Damon said jokingly. Everyone laughed hysterically.

These are the only people that I don't get angry at. Ever! Not even the full moon can do anything about it.

"Well this fat ass has to get going before it's late." Mitch sarcastically said.

We all seem to be very sarcastic. But, it's what makes us equal as friends. I guess.

"Me too." I said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to homeroom. Oh lovely homeroom. Doing nothing and being bored as shit. My friends weren't in my homeroom, not even my brother. Just great.

School went by pretty fast actually. Homeroom (boring) first, English (my fav) second, gym (fun, but tiring) third, Spanish (o.k)fourth, social studies (hmm fine) fifth, lunch (love it) sixth, science (interesting) seventh, tech (also interesting) eighth, and math (not my talent, but fine) ninth. Then we head home (Yes!).

I even get to spend somewhat of a time with my friends and girl. So, thumbs up.

In three days was the party. Friday is so far away, yet close.

As me and my brother walk down the street we could see three DeVane siblings. Two boys. One girl. Me and Asher stopped dead in our tracks. Oh shit. I looked at Asher "Lets just go and don't bother k?".

"Alright." He said in a 'you'll regret this' tone.

We started walking and soon as we were about to get passed and save our asses. They stopped us. "Hey, you in the grey sweater." I stopped and slowly turned around. Asher just stood there in fear of me and him. Asher was wearing blue jeans, a green day t, black running shoes and a black hood (it was chlly out, very chilly). So it was me they called. I don't know why we were so afraid of them. Well, they did look intimidating. And they are suspects of murder in our eyes.

Asher was a few feet away from me, but still close in distance. I looked at the one who called me "Yes?" I asked confused.

"You sm-...look familiar. Do I know you?" he asked.

The deep black haired, dark blue eyed, and pale girl wearing a black mini dress with lace sleeves and black boots looked at me and smiled at me in a not-so-innocent way. "Oooh, hey there honey. You do look oh so yummy." she purred.

"Blair!" the guy said. "Go back to the house.".

_Oh-my-god she did not! What the hell!? Why am I even still standing here?_

I looked at them in confusion and fear "No, I pretty sure I don't know you and you don't know me.".

"I would love to get to know you." Blair said as she strode towards me.

I looked at Asher and he just shrugged. _Well thanks for the help. _I gave him the finger from behind my back so they won't see.

"Blair, Go...Now!" said the same guy. He kinda looked like the Jesse sibling from the other day.

She pouted and headed for the house with her arms crossed "Fine!".

I was going to try and sneak away, but he caught me. "Hey wait, where do you think you are going?" he said in a commanding voice. "Come here please. We are not done talking.".

_Fuck! _I closed my eyes and turned back around. I opened my eyes and he was right in my face. _Whoa, ever heard of space dude. And why so commanding, huh?_

He was about a couple inches taller than me. I looked at Asher and he was slowly walking away. _Oh, how nice of you. Ash! Get your ass back here! _I kept yelling in my head.

I turned back around and saw that the guy was gone. _Thank you god! _I ran towards Ash and caught up with him. I patted him on the back and he jumped. I laughed at him.

"Fuck, you scared the hell outta me!" He said angrily.

I stopped laughing and smiled "Sorry Ash. Let's go before they come back.".

We headed back home and finished all our homework. We sat in the living room watching t.v. It was 7 at night. We were getting bored and decided to be rebels and head out to the woods in the back. I know, bad idea. But we were mindless, mind I say. And well, stupid. Trust me things get bad.

Asher and I headed out and, being our stupid mindless selves, we went far into the woods. "Should we be out this far?" I asked questioningly.

"No, but we are fine." he stopped dead in his tracks. We heard a howl in the distance. "Well, I hope.".

I slapped him up side the head "Seriously Ash! Are we or are we not fine?" I said more sarcastic than a question.

"Yes." he said sighing in hope.

An hour later we decided to head back. We were pretty far in the woods.

As we were heading home, we heard something rustle in the woods. "What's that?" Asher asked fearfully.

Next, we heard a branch crack and crows fly away, cawing. Then a growl. A growl!

"O.k I think we better go, fast." I said motioning Asher to follow.

We started running as fast as we could. Next thing you knew, something came running after us, faster and faster. "Don't look behind, just keep running!" I yelled as we were running and panting.

He nodded his head 'o.k' and we kept running.

All of a sudden, it tackled Asher. "Ash!" I said as I stopped and saw it hovering over him. A big, brown and hairy thing standing on it's hind legs. A wolf, werewolf!

I stood there frozen in fear. _What do I do? What do I do? _I kept asking myself.

I was scared, shocked, and sick to my stomach. I was nervous as fuck. I don't know how to face this humongous beast standing over Ash pinning him to the ground. Ash was also scared. He was wide-eyed staring at the beast. It was snarling and growling.

I knew things wouldn't go well. And now my brother was about to be dead. Just great!

** What's going to happen ?! Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit long to come out, but I was writing bits and pieces here and there. I was busy, so it took even longer. I hope you liked it and see you next chapter. Bye. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hello and welcome back. This is where things get really interesting. I hope you enjoy! :) Thanks for reading and forever and always, enjoy :).**

**Chapter 7: The Truth **

_Oh my god! What to do, what to do? _I kept saying in my head.

_How could I go against this huge thing! It was strong and quick. I am such an idiot to let this happen. What am I going to do!?_

The werewolf, more like a gigantic beast, was pinning my brother down on the ground. It's mouth was dripping with saliva and it's sharp teeth were baring as it was growling at us. This thing was about six feet tall, maybe more? It's eyes were glowing a yellowish-orange color. It's fur was a dark brown. It was about to chomp on my brother.

I couldn't take it anymore. I searched around for something I could use to distract the werewolf. I found a slightly medium, small, but good enough, rock. I threw the rock at it so it would get distracted from eating my brother. Poor kid was horrified.

I threw the rock as hard as I could. The hairy bastard started chasing me. Fuck, I knew this might happen. "Run Ash! Now!" I said as I ran as fast as my legs could manage.

As the beast got off of Asher, Ash got up and ran as far away as he could away from the werewolf. Asher was running opposite to where I was heading. I was luring the beast away from him and trying to lose it in the woods eventually, I hope. At least a couple minutes passed before I ended up coming close to a cliff, _well great. _I stopped at the edge and turned around to run the other way, but he was there already. _Damn he was fast. _He was slowly making his way towards me, growling very aggressively. Oh, did I piss it off. The beast was about to pounce on me as a predator would do to it's prey.

Suddenly, Asher popped up from behind the trees "Hey, ass hole! Over here!".

The snarling beast moved it's attention from me, to Asher. The thing didn't know who to attack first. It kept looking back and forth between us. Then, it went straight for Ash. It was at full speed. Ash ran the other way. I saw something shining in the grass, _a knife! Who left it here? Maybe they dropped it? Why would they have a knife anyways? I don't know_. I started running towards them, grabbing the sharp, silver knife off the ground and taking it with me. _This is way better than a rock._

I headed to where the werewolf was chasing Asher.

The werewolf bit Asher's leg. Asher screamed in agony. He tried his best to keep running, but failed. He fell onto the ground. _Come on Ash, don't fail on me now. _I ran up toward them. I quickly stabbed the werewolf in it's shoulder. It howled in pain and took off deeper into the woods.

"Ash are you okay?!" I asked concerned, running up to him. "Oh my god, this looks bad." his wound was bleeding, a lot.

"It hurts like hell..." he said intentionally. He winced at the pain "but I might pull through." he said reassuring . _I hope he does. _I hold my hand out to him. Asher grabs it and I pull him up, putting his arm around my neck. He was limping and holding his side. That werewolf got him good.

About 10 minutes later we came close to the house. _Finally. _Making our way towards the house, I could see headlights. _Oh no, our parents are home. What do I tell them. 'Hey mom, dad, Asher and I were playing around in the woods and a werewolf attacked us'. Would they believe me? _

"Go around towards the back door." Ash said as he looked up, noticing the headlights too. "Okay." I said trustfully.

I went to the back door, placing Asher on the ground. He leaned on the wall for support. I quickly grabbed out my keys and started unlocking the knob. As it unlocked, I picked Asher back up and went inside. I headed to the stairs. I could hear the front door unlocking. _Crap. _I hid behind the wall. The door opened and our parents walked in. "Well that went horribly." our dad said despairing. "Don't worry honey. They aren't going to take away our kids. Not if we're still alive." our mom said. _What! What is she talking about?! Taking me and Asher away? Who would do that? The social workers? I hope not. Fuck that shit. No way would that happen!_ I heard their voices get faint. I peeked my head in their office and they were heading in the lab, so to speak. The door automatically closed as they walked in. The door is authorized only, so only they could get in.

Asher looked at me with so much fear in his eyes. "What's going on?" He said on edge.

"I don't know, but it must be serious if what I just heard them say was true." I said out of sorts.

I helped Asher up the stairs and into his room. I really hope that what ever is going on between my parents and whoever they were talking about can be fixed. If not, well, I guess we are going someplace, or even worse, a foster home. I personally do not like those places. I visited Damon one time (he use to live in one, until he got adopted. He was like 12 and I was 11 at the time this was all happening.) and things were not so good. As we walk in to Asher's room, I set him down on his bed.

He cried in pain "Ooo, that really hurts.".

"Sorry Ash." I said concerned.

He looked at me "It's ok, you don't need to be.".

I motioned my hands for him to lift his shirt up "Let me see the wounds." . He lifted up his shirt. I examined his body. There is four long scratches on his side to his stomach, from the werewolf's four claws. His leg was bitten. His face had a scratch on it and his nose was bleeding. "My god, you look horrible." I looked at his wounds disgusted. "Hang on, I'll be right back." I said before I walked out of the room.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. I walked all the way back to Asher. I went up to him and kneeled. "Ok, let's see." I searched the kit and grabbed out antiseptic spray, antibiotic ointment, and bottled water and started cleaning and disinfecting the wounds. Then I grabbed ace bandages and wrapped it around his stomach and leg. Lastly, I grabbed a band-aid and put it on his cheek. "There, much better.".

"Thanks Hunter. It still hurts, but thanks." he laid down on his bed. "I'm gonna get some sleep.".

"You're welcome." I went towards the door "Night Ash." I said, turning off the light.

He covered himself up "Night." he said yawning, then he was out like a light.

I left the room, heading straight for my room. I changed into a pair of light grey pajama pants and a white t shirt. Then I was off to bed. I had the usual dream, as always, but ended up at the same spot and the white light came behind the door. I went through the door and ended up back into my room. So, nothing special happened. Don't want to bore you with the same dream over and over with nothing happening what so ever.

Morning came and my alarm clock was going off. I woke up and I sat up stretching. I pressed 'snooze' on the alarm clock and got off the bed.

I went straight toward the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, I brushed my teeth then went to my room and dried off. I put on white polo with a long sleeved navy blue sweater, tan skinny pants, and white shoes.

I headed down stairs, ate breakfast, and went to school.

Asher stayed home. He is sick. When I mean sick, I mean he's throwing up. Gross. And he has a fever. A bad one too. I feel bad for him. I hope he gets better.

I walked up to my friends in the hallway by the lockers. "Hey guys." I said as I put my stuff in the locker. Abigail came up and hugged me as I was closing the locker "Hey baby.". She was squeezing me tightly, but not in a suffocating matter, and her head was looking at me. I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss on lips. "So, how's Ash?" Damon asked in anxiety. "Yeah, how is he? Will he be ok?" Everyone was asking in concern.

"He's not doing very well." I said glum.

"I really hope he gets better." Cory implied.

We talked for a while. Suddenly the bell rang and we all said our goodbyes. I gave Abigail a kiss and each of us headed on our way to homeroom. The rest of the day was normal. I went to all of my classes. Homeroom with none of my friends; boring. English with Rebecca, Dakota, and Leah; all four of us always team up for group assignments. Gym with Mitch and Heidi; we mostly run laps in there. Heidi plays all the sports in our school. Literally, all of them. That's a bonus for her, she doesn't have to do much in gym except she does anyway. Spanish with Abigail; she can literally speak all the languages possible, I've heard her do it to. Social studies with Julian and Damon; we kind of always goof off in there, so yeah. We get in trouble a lot in social studies. Lunch with everyone; we eat food and talk. We all bring our own lunches, cause our cafeteria food is horrible. Science by myself; it's interesting so I'll be fine in that class. We always do a lab kind of thing, which is very fun actually. Tech with Cory and Lydia; we go on the computer every time, sometimes we just play around on them. Then finally, Math also by myself; there is always a pop quiz or test in that class. At least for that teacher there is, very annoying.

As I was walking down the parking lot, Damon came out of no where and stopped me. "We need to talk. It's very important." he determined. He paused for a moment. Then he started talking again "But not right now. Later, at your house.".

I looked at him confused "o.k...but why n-" he covered my mouth. "Later, ok." he said . I just shook my head and he smiled and walked off.

Was that weird? No. Normal? Yes. He always does that to me. He's mysterious, but I love him. He's like an older brother to me. I never know where he heads off to, or even what he is doing when he's gone. I can only guess.

When I got home I went upstairs to check on Asher. I knocked on the door of his bedroom "Hey Ash, can I come in?".

"Yeah, come in." he said agonized.

I walked in and saw him laying down on his bed. _He looks terrible. I feel so bad for him_. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked very concerned.

"No I don't need anything." he said. I walked over and sat on his spinning computer chair.

"It's getting worse, Hunter. The fever. The headache. I can smell things from far away. I knew when you were coming home because I could smell you way before you get to the house. I knew it was you. I don't know how I knew. I just did. The worst part is my muscles. They ache so much. They feel like I had fallen off a cliff and broken all my bones." he said nauseated.

I looked at him worried. "Are you sure you don't need anything? Like Tylenol or something?" I asked.

"No. I tried that already and nothing happened. It didn't help at all." he said getting frustrated and angry.

"Whoa. Ok, don't get angry. I think you should just get some rest." I said calm.

He shook his head "Alright.".

I turned off the light and left the room. I went downstairs and I was going into the living room when suddenly the door opened. My parents came in, followed by...my friends? _What are they all doing here? I thought only Damon wanted to talk._

"Hey guys." I said looking at them confused. _I wasn't expecting the whole gang. What's going on?_

"Hey Hunter." Damon said, motioning me to the living room. We all sat down on the couch. "I'll go get Asher." my mom said.

"Oh, yeah. There is something you guys need to know." I said uneasy.

"Oh my god, is he dead?!" Heidi asked wide-eyed.

"No. He's not dead." I said. "Mom, I'll go get him."

She went to the room with the others and I headed up the stairs. I walked to Asher's room and knocked. "I'm coming in again, ok." I said quietly.

I walked in. "Yeah, ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." Asher said in pain.

"Come on, you have to come downstairs." I said helping him up.

He winced as he got up off the bed. He was still limping. But, he's still able move. I was helping him down the steps.

"So, why do I have to come downstairs?" he asked curiously.

I didn't speak. "Oh. Well, that's great. What do they want?" he said understanding why I didn't speak.

"They all want to talk." I said.

"All? You mean our parents, right?" he asked.

We were getting close to the bottom, when Abigail came around the corner. She looked at us "Oh my god." she said covering her mouth.

"Here let me help." she said as she started helping.

We were walking down the hall and into the living room. We entered and everyone stared at Asher in shock. "What happened?!" everyone kept asking. Abigail and I sat Asher down on the couch and we sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" our dad said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you guys wouldn't believe me when I told you." I said ashamed._ I am an idiot for keeping this a secret. I should have told them in the first place._

Everyone looked at me. Damon came out of no where and said "We all would of believed you.".

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yes." Dakota said. "I would believe you, all of us would.".

"Wait, how do you all know what I am even talking about?" I asked even more confused.

They all didn't speak. Then Abigail spoke "Because we all were keeping secrets from you and Asher.".

"What secrets?" I asked completely lost.

My mom came up to me and said "Sweetie, we are all not what you thought we were." she said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked very frustrated.

"Well you see. You and Asher are..." she paused.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was about to come. Then, she spoke again "Shadow Seekers.".

I just looked at her puzzled.

**What are Shadow Seekers you ask. Well, you'll just have to find out next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Thanks and have a great day. :)**


End file.
